1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden tools, and more particularly to combinations of garden tools adapted for manual use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garden tools have had extensive development in the past resulting in a variety of specialized tool configurations. Even in the more basic gardening endeavors a minimal complement of tools is required to perform the necessary functions. For example first the ground is weeded, cleared and broken up by a hoe, then the furrow for receiving seeds is made, the seeds are deposited and the furrow is then raked over to cover the seeds. Accordingly at least three tools are entailed presenting a storage problem. For this reason there have been various tool combinations developed in the past most often, however, conformed out of thin metal structures in order to minimize the weight and any unbalance of the combined tool head. The reduction in metal thickness concurrently entails a weaker tool with a very frequent occurrence of tool breakage or bending. In addition tool combinations of the foregoing kind were often not configured for the heavier strokes entailed in gardening and were not adaptable for the necessary weight bias entailed in such strokes. For example the process of hoeing requires a relatively vigorous stroke during which the hoe blade, by its own weight, is directed towards the ground. Should the tool also include the various other tool ends the weight bias is shifted away from the desired preference thus providing torsional loads during impact.